Fun With Pocky
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Miku is trying her hardest to complete song lyrics, but lacks inspiration and is really in need for a break. Kaito decides that he'll make Miku have a break whether she likes it or not...


"Mikuuuuuu" Kaito yelled cheerily.

"Hmmm what" Miku asked quizzically turning her head towards the open door. She had been working on song lyrics for a solid hour at her desk and her neck was just starting to ache.

Kaito waltzed into Miku's room in such a way that his title of Bakaito seemed only obvious. The tealette stared at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"What's up Kaito" She asked him casually, turning away from her lyrics.

"I thought maybe you could have a break" Kaito told Miku sincerely. With a soft thud Miku heard something drop to the ground lightly, heightening her suspicion that Kaito was up to something…she although looked back down at her lyrics trying to ignore him.

"Kaito I would love to take a break, but I really ought to finish this" Miku stated in a dull monotone. She really would love to give her boyfriend what he wanted, yet she felt inclined to finish what she had started.

Miku's brows furrowed as she saw Kaito shut the door from the corner of her eyes. "Kai-t-" She began protesting as Kaito waltzed right over towards her with a silly grin planted on his face. He grabbed her shoulders delicately and started massaging her soft skin. Miku dropped her pencil in surprise but didn't protest in the slightest.

"I guess I could take a break" Miku smiled, her eyes staring intently at her desk. Kaito's eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth worked their way back into a cheeky grin.

Kaito didn't utter a word and just massaged Miku's shoulders gently. He could see her pale skin clear as day as she was only wearing a lose fitting pink singlet, he dug his thumbs into the base of her neck and Miku moaned in satisfaction. "M-m-my neck hurts Kaito" Miku said in a small voice. Kaito complied and kept focusing on the same sensitive area.

"My sweet I bought pocky" Kaito stated sweetly whilst massaging his lover. "Would you like some princess" Kaito smirked, referring to Miku's latest song 'World is Mine'.

"Uhhh, sure" Miku answered unsure of herself. Miku relaxed against her chair, whimpering against the lack of contact on her neck.

"Can I sit" Kaito asked calmly nodding his head towards the chair, and grabbing a packet of pocky among many. Miku nodded her head simply letting him sit in her place. She climbed on top and clung to his broad frame, her legs wrapped around his torso. "Comfy?" He smirked. Miku ignored him.

Kaito opened the packet and placed a stick in Miku's mouth, then continued on with the massage. He massaged her sides gently, his hands slithering under the gentle fabric of her singlet. Miku sat still, her face devoid of emotion, resting peacefully on Kaito's shoulder.

"Feeling relaxed now?" Miku nodded her head in answer, leaning down towards the packet of pocky on the floor. She nibbled on the chocolate snack happily just as her boyfriend went for the other end of the chocolate snack.

Miku frowned and stared up at him in confusion, yet Kaito kept eating away. Before long he had made it to the end of the stick and to Miku's soft waiting lips. Kaito didn't hesitate and licked her lips begging for entrance.

Miku clearly not happy with her boyfriend's strange actions, was rather unsure at first. She however opened her lips up for him, letting him explore the wide cavern of her mouth.

Kaito could taste the prominent flavour of pocky and coffee as he tickled her tongue and ventured the vastness of her mouth. Miku moaned as Kaito slithered his hands lower down her back, and she made a noise of complaint as he abruptly ended the kiss.

"More pocky?" Kaito smirked. Miku nodded her head eagerly, her senses tingling in excitement.

Miku leant upwards towards Kaito's familiar lips in earnest waiting. "If I win this round Miku you have to let me do whatever I want and vice versa" Kaito smirked.

"Round?" Miku asked in confusion.

"The 1st one to get to the end of the pocky stick wins" Kaito stated. "Ready, set, go" He said it so quickly that he didn't leave Miku enough time to catch on.

"Uhhhh" Miku made a noise of protest, but it was too late as Kaito had reached the end of the pocky stick.

Kaito grinned wickedly as he started another heated make-out session with his beloved girlfriend. The hairs on Miku's neck stood up as Kaito's hands made their way up dangerously inside Miku's shirt.

"Mmmmm" Miku tried to utter, yet nonsensical words spilled from her lips. "Y-y-you, o-o-only get to do one thing Kaito" She whined at him, as he tickled her sides underneath the fabric of her shirt.

He grinned devilishly, throwing Miku's favourite crooked smile her way. "Alright, then I challenge you to another round."

"You're on" Miku smiled at the competition.

Kaito wasted no time in reaching for another stick of pocky, this time grabbing a strawberry flavoured one, and placed it carefully on the edge of his teeth waiting for Miku to grab onto the other end. "Ready…go!"

Miku groaned in protest as Kaito nibbled his way through the stick and made it to her lips. He had won…_again!_

"So my princes, you have to go along with whatever I like now…again" He grinned cheekily, his lips only millimetres away from hers.

"Alright, but a kiss counts as one request, so don't waste it" Miku declared.

He pouted childishly at this declaration, putting on a mock sad face.

"Alright, take off your shirt" He commanded.

Miku turned bright crimson.

"B-b-but" Miku protested, her breath heavy.

"No buts Miku"

Miku shot him an unhappy glance, while slowly and reluctantly removing the article of clothing. This wasn't the first time Kaito had seen her naked, they had slept together before, yet it didn't stop her embarrassment from showing through.

"Much better princess" he smiled eagerly towards her. Miku was now sitting on top of him, with nothing but a small strapless bra keeping her boobs out of his view. Her face was painted red, and she looked away shyly as Kaito's gaze was locked onto her lacy pink bra. He reached up towards her, slowly moving his hand up her sides. Before long his hands had made their way up towards the fabric, and he started massaging her breasts through the bra.

Miku yelped in surprise, Kaito throwing her a worried glance. She soon relaxed though, her yelp of surprise turning into heavy breaths as he continued to play with her soft mounds.

"Miku you are beautiful you know that" Kaito stated simply.

"You're only saying that because I'm topless" Miku pouted, looking towards him once more.

He grinned at this. "True, true. Yet even with all your articles of clothing on, you are still drop dead gorgeous"

Miku gave him a playful punch. "That's not true" She replied. "And besides, stop playing with them. You've used up two requests now"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well then, I'll give you one for free. Now, what would you like me to do princess?"

"Hmmmmm" She thought on it for a while. "Kiss me…and not just any kiss, but kiss me like you never have before."

"That seems like a pretty tall order to fill, but I'm sure I can manage it" He said, smirking yet again.

Kaito reached down towards the packets of pocky, much to Miku's confusion, and pulled out another strawberry stick. He held it out to Miku, who nibbled on it happily.

"Your mouth tastes amazing when you've eaten something strawberry flavoured" She giggled at his revelation, her cheeks heating up.

Kaito leaned forward, initiating the kiss. His arms soared all over her body, making her legs tremble around his form. She moaned sensually into his mouth, as his tongue roamed the vast space, running along her teeth and tickling her tongue.

She moaned as he continued to massage the organ of her tongue, his hands moving towards her breasts.

He ended the kiss much to Miku's dismay. "How did that feel princess?" He asked, his hands still on her breasts, playing with them absent-mindedly.

"Good, but it was way to short" She pouted cutely at him. He smiled at this, reaching down for more pocky.

"Well, you'll just have to win another round then won't you" He smirked.

Miku pouted, thinking she would lose once more. Much to Kaito's dismay, she had reached the end of the strawberry stick before he did. She reached down for more pocky, and nibbled on a chocolate stick evilly, as she thought over her plans for her lover.

"On the bed" She commanded.

Kaito blushed in surprise. Miku was usually reserved, quiet and submissive. The few times they had slept together, she usually let Kaito take control. This was a whole new side to her that he had never seen. He gulped, as he sat down on the bed at Miku's request.

Miku smiled as she made her way over towards her boyfriend, pushing him down roughly on the bed. He smiled at this, no longer caring about Miku's drastic character change. A feisty Miku wasn't so bad after all, especially if all of his actions so far culminated into actually getting sex out of Miku like he had hopped. He wouldn't mind having her on the top for once, if that was what she had wanted.

Miku grinned evilly as her weight sat atop him, straddling his lower waist. Kaito gulped as he felt a tent in between his legs grow. When he was sitting with Miku before he did his best to hide it, now it was almost impossible to hide, the hardness becoming almost unbearable.

Miku reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her lacy pink bra, making Kaito's eyes go as wide as saucers. She grinned at his reaction, reaching forward to pull off his plain white button up shirt, throwing it into some unknown corner of the room. _Much better,_ she thought to herself.

Kaito was hoping she didn't notice the bulge that had formed in his pants, but much to his dismay she had noticed long ago when they were both still sitting on the desk chair together. Although embarrassed at Miku staring in between his legs with a sly grin, what came made up for that tenfold. Miku started grinding against him, moaning peacefully at the sensations she could feel.

This almost caused Kaito to come undone. His beautiful girlfriend Miku was sitting atop him, topless, and grinding down on his dick in such a way that it made him see stars.

"M-m-miku I love you" He uttered out in harsh breaths, struggling to control his breathing.

Miku smiled like an angel at this, feeling pleased that her lover liked her ministrations. "I love you too Kaito" she said, tears almost spilling from her eyes.

The two smiled happily at each other as Miku continued to grind down on him, her pace picking up this time.

"Miku do you know where my black dress is, Meiko hasn't put it in your room by mistake again has she?" Luka exclaimed loudly whilst waltzing into the room.

She had somehow made her way into Miku's room, without either of the two noticing. They hadn't noticed her footsteps as she walked down the long noisy hall of the Vocaloid mansion, as they were too engrossed in their current actions of pleasure.

Miku and Kaito blushed madly, yet they didn't move a muscle.

Luka just stood there like a stone, staring at the sight in front of her.

"U-u-u-uh" Was all she could mutter out.

Miku kept staring back towards Kaito, and then back towards Luka again, not sure what to say.

Luka was dumbfounded, as she just stood there looking at the sight. There was her closest friend Miku sitting half naked on top of her boyfriend. This was a sight she did not want to see.

"Sorry to uh, interrupt" She begun as she quickly retreated from the room.

Out of embarrassment Miku just melted into a fit of laughter. "Oh my god" She began. "I can't believe that just happened".

Kaito just laid there dumbfounded, not sure how to feel about it. He of course still had an awful tent in his pants, and Miku soon took note of this.

"I see that didn't ruin your mood." She eyed.

Kaito blushed.

Before Miku could continue her grinding on him, or whatever else she wanted to do to him, Kaito turned her over putting his full weight on her. Miku groaned in protest, wanting to be the one on top. No matter how hard she tried now, she would have to be submissive to Kaito's lustful assaults. Miku was rather feeble and weak, and had no chance at turning the tables now.

"Kaito…" She protested.

"It's my turn now sweet" He grinned.

"Fine…." Miku gave into defeat.

Before long Kaito had ridden both partners of their clothing, getting well-earned moans and squeals of delight from his partner underneath him as he played with every aspect of her body.

"Just like that" Miku moaned, her eye's glazing over, as Kaito sucked and nipped at her breasts.

Kaito reached down for some of the pocky packets, which had somehow miraculously made their way over towards the bed. He grabbed a strawberry one out of the lucky dip, causing Miku to tilt her head in confusion.

"What's the pocky for?" She questioned, but Kaito answered her not in words, but with the use of the pocky instead.

He leant inwards to Miku's warmth, kissing her passionately once more, his other hand holding onto a strawberry stick made its way down south. Miku tensed up, confused as to why Kaito would use a pocky stick down in her most private regions.

Kaito sensing her confusion pulled back from the kiss, moving his head down to get a better view in between her legs. Sitting on the floor, his head in between her legs, he massaged her folds with his fingers carefully, before doing the same with the pocky in his other hand.

Miku squealed at the strange sensations of the pocky stick being used to pleasure her, yet her eyes glazed over in lust. The sensations were so surreal, and felt heavenly.

Kaito, trying his best not to break the stick, kept lightly twirling it around her folds. He opened her legs up more, using both the stick and his fingers to lightly tease her. It was a hard feat to achieve, as the brittle stick of the pocky could break at any moment.

"Stay still ok" Kaito commanded her, kissing the inside of her thigh. He opened her legs up as wide as they would go, and inserted the stick in between her opening. He didn't force it to go in, as he didn't want it breaking into shards inside her, so he just left it lightly sitting inside. Miku squealed at the strange sensations of it. He leant inwards and started nibbling at it gently, as if he were playing the pocky game with Miku's pussy. Miku trying her best to remain still, squealed in sexual delight.

After he ate the stick, Kaito licked his lips before digging into the main course. Miku shuddered lightly, as Kaito eagerly started licking her out like his favourite ice cream flavour. He licked outside her folds, before circling around her clit, and then back to the outside again. He kept this same rhythm, yet started picking up the pace until it got faster and faster.

Before long he added a finger to the deadly concoction of lust, earning more noises of delight from Miku. He fingered her lightly, as he licked her outside, before inserting his tongue inside with the finger as well.

With a practiced hand, Kaito inserted another finger inside of her, leaving his tongue out of the ministrations this time. He fingered her deeply, swirling his fingers inside Miku in just the way she liked it. When he hit the spot that he knew best, he pounded her as hard as he could with his fingers. He held onto her leg for support, as Miku moaned in ecstasy, her walls tightening around his fingers. He could tell it was coming. Kaito continued to rock out Miku's orgasm, hearing the sweet sounds of sexual moans escape her lips like music to his ears.

Once she had climaxed, he took out his fingers gently, letting Miku catch her breath. He nibbled on some more pocky calmly, smiling at his love as he sat next to her calmly on the bed. It always took Miku a few moments to catch her breath, so Kaito thought a break was in order before they continued. Besides, Miku looked like a sweaty heaping mess right now.

Miku smiled up towards him, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she stuck to the bed with sweat. "J-j-just give me a moment" She stated. Kaito nodded his head calmly, continuing to eat away at the pocky.

After about five minutes of Kaito randomly eating pocky, and Miku laying on her back in a heap, she finally regained her breath. This time though, she wanted to turn the tables. She made her way over towards Kaito seductively, pawing along the bed like a cat, and knocked Kaito clean on his back. Kaito supposed that he ought to let Miku have her way this time, otherwise he would never hear the end of it later.

Miku leant down and kissed him passionately, as she slowly slid down onto Kaito's dick. Never in his life had Miku been the one on top, and it was an interesting experience for Kaito. Miku was extremely wet from Kaito's earlier actions, and she slid down easily onto him. Kaito moaned into Miku's mouth, giving into her ministrations. Miku smiled cheekily as she pulled back from his mouth to breathe, gasping heavily at the pleasure from underneath her.

The two moaned and squealed in unison as Miku continued to ride Kaito, the position being completely new for the both of them. Wet squelching sounds could be heard, as Miku bobbed up and down, the liquid coming down from her pussy like a never ending lake. Both were reaching their climax, and Miku hopped to god that she wouldn't come before Kaito as she usually did. They screamed out each other's names, as they both climaxed simultaneously. Miku smiled happily realising they were coming in unison for once, as Kaito emptied his seed inside of her making her feel whole.

Miku pulled herself off of Kaito, as liquid from the both of them dripped out onto the white bed spread, Miku groaned realising that it would most likely stain. The two moved up towards the pillows, as Kaito pulled up a blanket from the end of the bed. Miku smiled happily as she snuggled into the warmth of her boyfriend, the two in a spooning position. She had always loved intimate moments like this, and wouldn't trade them for the world. She although had a song to write that was due tomorrow…

"Kaito..."

"Mmmm" He muttered in reply from his position behind her on the bed.

"Don't coax me into sex when I have a song due…"

"B-b-but Miku…" Kaito started.

"No buts, I have a song due tomorrow. It's not going to write itself."

"Fine" He pouted, although Miku could not see his face at the current moment. "Just a few more minutes alright, I need my Miku snuggles." He said, burying his face into her.

She giggled, agreeing with him. She wished that she could lay here forever with him, yet she had to get this done. Before long she reluctantly got up, clothing herself, and made her way over towards her desk. As Kaito slept naked on her bed, she wrote herself a song. Although this time she had a lot more to inspire her…

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Oh god I can't believe I wrote something like this...why would anyone use pocky in that way...<p>

If you liked it please leave a review, and if you didn't like it please leave some constructive criticism on how I could improve.


End file.
